


The Parade

by patinamillersbiceps



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Everything Is Alright AU, F/F, M/M, because i don't like to Suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patinamillersbiceps/pseuds/patinamillersbiceps
Summary: Whizzer takes Marvin to Pride for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a full disclaimer this is the first fic i’ve written in like… 6 years so.  
> ALSO I tried to look up what Pride was like in the 80’s but alas i didn’t find much soooo this is all mostly made up.

**Inspired by[this post](http://rainycomets.tumblr.com/post/152176888382/hello-i-would-like-everyone-to-just-take-a-second) by tumblr user [rainycomets](http://rainycomets.tumblr.com/) **

 

It had started off like any other Wednesday evening in early June. Marvin got home from work, hung up his jacket (much to Whizzer’s delight, who joked that he now had Marvin housetrained), and helped his boyfriend with dinner. Despite them both being terrible cooks, they had found that by combining their lackluster abilities they could manage to create something edible. Most days. 

 

That night, Marvin settled into bed with his book. Whizzer curled up next to him with his head buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder, twineing his legs around Marvins.   
  
“Marvin.” Whizzer mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Pay attention to me.”   


“Can I finish this chapter?”

 

“No.” 

 

Mavin sighed and closed his book, placing it on his bedside table before turning over onto his side to face Whizzer. “What?” he asked, voice low, before closing the short gap to quickly but passionately kiss him. “What do you want to do?” Marvin ran a hand down Whizzer’s spine and the other man shivered. 

 

“I swear Marvin, you’re obsessed with sex.” Whizzer teased, snuggling into Marvin even more, putting his head on his chest.

 

“I’m obsessed with you.” Marvin corrected, now running his hand through Whizzer’s hair.   _ God, he’s pretty.  _ Marvin thought. 

 

“Would you do anything for me?” 

 

“What are you up to?”

“Answer the question  _ Marvin. _ ” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“‘Yes’ you’ll do anything for me?” Whizzer playfully prompted. 

 

Marvin sighed, feigning exasperation “Yes Whizzer, I‘d kill, cheat, and steal for you. Is that what you want to hear?”

 

“Would you go to the Gay Pride Parade with me?”

 

“What?’ Marvin untangled himself, sat up and looked down at Whizzer.  _ Gay Pride?  _ Honestly, Marvin had almost forgotten that there were plenty of other gay people in New York City. Although it’s not like Marvin  _ knew _ anyone who was gay outside of himself, Whizzer, and Cordelia and Charlotte. The concept of going to Gay Pride was a completely new concept to him. Sure, he knew that it existed, what it was, what it was like, but it had never crossed his mind to go.

 

“Whizzer, I don’t know, I’ve never gone before-”   
  


“Really? What a shocker.” Marvin glared at him. Whizzer grinned. “What? Babe, be real, when I met you, if you hadn’t tried hitting on me I would’ve thought you were straight.” 

 

“See, exactly, that’s the thing, I don’t fit in with the other gay men.” 

 

“You sound like a kid before the first day of school wondering if the other kids will like him.” 

 

“Whizzer!” 

 

“Sorry babe.” Whizzer sat up, facing his boyfriend. “But c’mon, it’ll be fun!” Marvin made a face. “What?” 

 

“It’s just that… I’ve seen pictures of these sort of things, and everyone is so… out there.” 

 

“‘Out there?’” Whizzer exclaimed, “Marvin, no one said you have to dress in drag, you can wear what you usually…” Whizzer trailed off. “Um. No. Actually, maybe in your case you could do with some better clothes. Don’t get me wrong, I find your stressed-out-Dad aesthetic to be... endearing, but maybe we should go to the store first.” 

 

Marvin flopped back down on the bed. “I never said we were going in the first place.”

 

“Marvin!” Whizzer climbed on top of him in a straddle. “C’mon, don’t be an ass.” He leaned over and started peppering small kisses along his boyfriend’s neck and jawline. “It’ll be fun, and-” a wicked grin appeared on his face- “ I’ll make it worth your while.”    
  


“Convince me.” Marvin said, with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

“I’m trying, Marvin”

 

“Try harder.” 

 

Whizzer dramatically rolled his eyes. “I swear Marvin, you’re obsessed with sex.” 

 

Several days later, Charlotte and Cordelia stood on the outskirts of the Pride event by a fountain, eating ice cream and waiting for their friends.     
  


“Have you spotted them yet? I haven’t.” Cordelia said, scanning the crowd.    
  


“Maybe it’s because you can’t see out of those sunglasses” Charlotte said, tapping on the giant, heart-shaped lenses that took up half of her girlfriend’s stupidly adorable face.    
  


“Yeah, but they’re cute.” Cordelia said, pretending to pout to her girlfriend, which only made Charlotte laugh.  

 

“Yes they are honey, and so are you.” She tapped her girlfriend on the nose. “And they match adorably with your shirt.” 

 

“You mean  _ our  _ shirts.” Cordelia corrected playfully, since they both wore matching “I Love My Girlfriend” t-shirts, though Cordelia had turned hers into a crop-top. “I put a lot of effort into them.” 

 

“I know you did, and I love it. And you most of all, of course.” Cordelia smiled and kissed her, just as Whizzer appeared with Marvin in tow. 

 

“You made it!” Cordelia exclaimed, pulling her friends into a hug. 

 

“Sorry we’re late” Whizzer said, turning to Marvin. “ _ Someone  _ wouldn’t let me pick out his outfit.” 

 

“Can you blame me?” Marvin said. Charlotte had to agree, while Whizzer, who was wearing a pink t-shirt with white shorts that were perhaps a little tight and short, _ was _ dressed more conservatively than some of the other men around them, she knew that Marvin still wouldn’t be caught dead in anything that resembled that, opting instead for a black t-shirt and jeans, which, Charlotte guessed, was the best compromise Marvin and Whizzer could come up with concerning the former’s attire. 

 

Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand, “C’mon, the parade’s about to go by and Marvin, I will  _ not _ have you missing your first Pride.”  

 

Cordelia twined her hand through Charlotte’s and followed them into the crowd. 

 

As the parade went by in a bright, colorful whirl, Whizzer hardly noticed any of it. He kept looking next to him, at Marvin, who watched the parade with rapt attention.  On occasion, he’d look away long enough to smile at Whizzer and sometimes kiss him, before looking back to the parade. The whole scene made Whizzer’s heart swell. He remembered the beginning of their relationship; how they had to sneak around behind Trina’s back, but also how eagerly Marvin had dived in once they began, almost impatient after having denied himself for so long.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him until recently that there was still so much that Marvin had not experienced. Marvin had always stayed on the outskirts of the gay community. He probably wouldn't have gotten to know Charlotte and Cordelia if they hadn’t happened to be his neighbors. That was one of the reasons he had wanted to bring Marvin here today.  (That, and of course because it was  _ fun _ , and dammit, they didn’t go out and do fun things often enough for Whizzer’s liking.) 

 

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. Marvin turned his head around before giving him a long, lingering kiss. 

 

“Having fun? I knew you would.”  Whizzer said, grinning. 

 

“I am. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Whizzer grinned, watching the parade unfold. “Oh look, Marvin- lesbians on motorcycles!” 

 

“Charlotte!” Cordelia exclaimed, practically elbowing the two aside to get a better view and pointing, “We should-”

 

“Motorcycles are so unsafe honey.” 

 

“Do you _ ever _ stop being a doctor?”  

 

Marvin laughed at his friends, leaning back into Whizzer’s arms which tightened even more around him. He had to admit, he was glad Whizzer had convinced him to come. For Marvin, it was sometimes easy to forget that there were, in fact, thousands of other people like him and Whizzer, Charlotte and Cordelia. It was an odd feeling, but even without knowing the vast majority of the people that surrounded him, he felt like he was a part of them, and they were all a part of him, held together by this invisible bond of shared experience and identity. 

 

It had taken Marvin so long to come to the conclusion that he was gay, longer still to finally act on his feelings and desires, and even then, he still had had trouble being comfortable with identifying himself as gay. He remembered back to how often in those early stages he had referred to Whizzer as his “friend”, even to himself. 

  
Everything was different now. And so much better then he would have ever believed it would be.  

 


End file.
